


Atlas

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: P3P - Fandom, Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by one of the social link events with Shinji. I merely expanded it a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the social link events with Shinji. I merely expanded it a little.

His hands were swift and careful as he took ingredients from the counter. Minako smiled as she watched Shinji step confidently around the kitchen. It was rare to see him not slouch over. As if whatever burdens he harbored disappeared whenever he cooked. This was way more fun than going out to a restaurant; he slouched more in public.

Minako noticed his shoulders were broader than Akihiko’s, which explained how he could heft a giant battle axe. Shinji paused his slowdance and rolled his shoulders. A jolt pierced Minako’s stomach and heat spread from the back of her neck to her face. 

‘ _Thank God for Fuuka._ ’ Minako thought as she gulped back a shriek. 

The petite navigator was why Minako was allowed this honor of watching chef-in-disguise Shinjiro Aragaki. It started off like usual, with Shinji asking Minako which restaurant she’d like to eat at, when both of them stopped in their tracks. A noxious scent filled the lounge and Shinji immediately headed for the kitchen. Sure enough, Fuuka was franticly fanning a huge, black mass of matter that may have been food at one point. She claimed it was supposed to be beef stroganoff.

Shinji couldn’t let Fuuka harm any more innocent ingredients and so he volunteered to help Fuuka. This senpai fascinated Minako—he asked if she was okay staying in the dorm tonight—his posture slouched. And yet here he was standing at his full height. Uninhibited by the boulder he seemed to bear on his own.

‘ _What would cause him so much agony?_ ’ Minako stewed on this thought, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried organizing pieces together.

“Oh no, even Minako-chan is mad that I used half a bottle of red wine.” Fuuka hung her head in shame.

Minako snapped out of her trance and noticed a steely gaze piercing her. “I’m sorry, Fuu-chan, it’s not you, I was somewhere else.” She turned her attention to Shinji, realizing his stare was not letting up.

“You mind staying here, Arisato, so that she can concentrate on what I’m trying to teach her?” Shinji grumbled.

‘ _Arisato, huh?_ ’ Minako raised an eyebrow when his eyes shifted downwards. ‘ _Oh, I see, tough guy._ ’ She smiled sweetly and nodded.

When it was just her and Shinji, he always called her ‘Minako’, but since Fuuka was here, it was ‘Arisato’. The master chef and his new apprentice resumed their work. Minako smirked remembering that Fuuka stammered an apology earlier for “ruining their evening together”. He got flustered over that wording. She tried observing Shinji more, but now he would look back at her every now and then. By the tenth time they made eye contact, Minako winked at him. 

Tough-as-nails Shinjiro Aragaki blushed and quickly turned his attention elsewhere. Minako bit her lip and processed what she had witnessed. ‘ _Lighting, has to be the dorm’s lighting. No way Shinjiro-senpai just...blushed?_ ’ The image was burned into her mind and she fidgeted at her seat. 

“What’s wrong?” Shinji’s voice made Minako gasp in surprise.

“Uh, nothing. Just really looking forward to it.” Minako stammered because she noticed Shinji’s face was tinted pink. ‘ _Oh my god, he did blush, how do I even—_ ’ Her thought was cut off when she heard someone laugh.

It was a hoarse laugh, as if not used often, but the resonance was completely Shinji. Minako watched his shoulders tremble and felt lightheaded. When Minako adjusted herself in her seat, she took a misstep and fell off her chair. Before Fuuka and Shinji could properly respond, Minako stood up and chuckled in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, low blood sugar and all.” Minako lied and didn’t dare to look Shinji in the eye. 

“You’re really looking forward to it.” Shinji joked and snorted softly. “It’ll be done soon, be patient.” 

Minako nodded and kept her face lowered. A couple minutes passed and Shinji was back to gently instructing Fuuka how to prepare the meal. Even after embarrassing herself, Minako couldn’t resist sneaking a peek at Shinji’s backside. What she got was Shinji’s whole front side and even though he was instructing Fuuka, he was watching Minako. 

Shinji smirked and did a little wave, which made Minako blush profusely. He turned around, enjoying his mini victory, and began helping Fuuka measuring out an ingredient. Quietly huffing, Minako looked away and angrily vowed never to watch Shinji again. That lasted for an agonizing five minutes before she leaned forward and listened to him instructing Fuuka.


End file.
